That Fateful Day
by Woody K
Summary: Sephiroth killed Chris Thorndyke's parents, grandfather, maid and butler in a car crash. Cloud and Tifa felt sorry for him and took Chris in so he could be part of a family again, but their problems were far from over. Request from JackTbug.
1. Chapter 1

One a perfectly normal day, Chris Thorndyke's rich parents, Lindsey the actress and Nelson the businessman were about to brutally murdered in a gruesome car crash by the evil Sephiroth. Sephiroth drove a huge car all throught the mansion and the ensuing collateral damage took the lives of his scientist grandfather Chuck, maid/chef Ella and butler Tanaka.

Before it happened, Chris's parents looked out of the window of their masnion and said to Chris in a panicked tone, "Run for your life!"

As soon as it all went down, it was too late for all except Chris. He managed to escape with his life, but no one else could. After the mansion was destroyed and everyone was killed, Sephiroth plotted to finish the job by taking Chris's life as well by running him over. However, Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart came to the boy's rescue. They advised him to hide while they dealt with the killer.

During a lengthy battle, Cloud repeatedly slashed Sephiroth with his Buster Sword while Tifa kept punching and kicking him. Unfortunately for them, Sephiroth not only took too little damage, but dealt a little too much damage to Cloud and Tifa. As a last resort, Cloud used Omnislash and slashed him so many times that he lost count, he slammed the Buster Sword against him in a huge explosion, rendering Sephiroth unconscious.

Once the battle was over, Chris was looking as the twisted and mangled bodies of his caretakers, all of them were about die. Chris asked, sounding very worried, "Mom! Dad! Don't worry, I'll call an ambulance!"

Lindsey said weakly, "Don't bother, Chris. Our injuries are probably too severe We might not make it, we might no longer laugh, cry or get angry."

Tears welled up in Chris's eyes that were burning, his fingers were tingling and his mouth was dry as he desperately said, "No! I'm sure they can save you! I know they can do something!"

To make matters worse, Sephiroth suddenly stabbed both Lindsey and Nelson with his sword as a final warning to Chris that he was next. Sephiroth warned them all, "You win this round, but I'll be back. I will not rest until all of you are dead, then the rest of the world will be wiped out!"

* * *

After Sephiroth left, Cloud and Tifa called an ambulance on Chris's behalf and accompanied the poor boy at the hospital. Chris's parents, grandfather, maid and butler were rushed to the nearest hospital. Sadly for Chris, none of them could be saved from certain death. The doctors and nurses told him that there was nothing they could all he could do was say goodbye. With the five adults on their death beds, Chris wept as Nelson consoled the orphan to be, "Be brave, son. Everyone has someone that's after them. We might be gone, but we will be with you forever...in your...heart..."

Finally, everyone flatlined, Chris was devastated and felt his heart break in half after seeing that everyone he loved has died. Now that he was an orphan, he cried a bit as he silently asked himself, "What am I going to do? Where am I going to live?"

As Tifa and Cloud saw that Chris is sad, Tifa and Cloud made a decision, they put their hands on Chris's shoulders and said, "We'll take care of you."

Chris was surprised to hear that and sniffled, "You will?"

Tifa comforted him, "You won't need to move anywhere. We'll move into your mansion and rebuild until it's good as new."

Cloud added, "We'll be your new family."

The boy hugged his new parents and said, "Thank you both very much. This is most generous thing anyone has ever done for me."

* * *

After they left the hospital, Cloud and Tifa went through quite a bit of paperwork to legally adopt Chris and raise him as their own. Once Chris became their new son, they hired a construction crew to rebuild Chris's destroyed mansion until it looked like Sephiroth never wrecked it. There were even a few upgrades like new appliances and refurbished rooms.

Now that Chris's mansion was fixed, Chris, Cloud and Tifa set up a little memorial in the backyard for not only Chris's deceased family members, but also Aerith Gainsborough. They placed a few flower bouquets in front of pictures of those they lost.

At night, Chris went to bed as Tifa assured him that everything would be fine and they would never let anything happen to, Chris said, "I love you, Tifa."

Tifa mentioned, "Please, call me mom."

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, son."


	2. Chapter 2

The day Cloud and Tifa took Chris in, they arranged a funeral for everyone at the nearest cemetery. There were five caskets and five corpses.

In attendance were Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Rouge, Big, Cream, Silver and Elise. There was also Barret Wallace, Yuffie Kisaragi, Vincent Valentine, Zack Fair and Red XIII. Chris solemnly addressed everyone as he said, "Thank for you all for coming. In case you don't know, there was a deadly attack on my lavish mansion. I was the target, everyone else were the victims."

He felt more grim as he continued, "Losing parents qnd being orphaned at a very young age is something nobody should be put through. There is no telling if you'll be lucky enough to find new family members, but I thankfully was lucky enough to have a new family after losing my loved ones."

Chris started to tear up a little, so Tifa took over, "This is why it's important to be there for people and protect them from anyone that's howling for their blood. Sephiroth's familicide is another example of far he can go with committing murder, just like he did with Aerith. Everyone is targeted by someone, which makes it important to guard those you love."

Cloud concluded, "Home, love and family is something everyone needs and should never lose. If any scumbags dare to take any of those things from us, that's when friends and loved ones must stick together and take them back for anyone that crosses us."

As the graves were lowered, Chris threw some roses to each of the graves as Tifa and Cloud put a comforting hand over his shoulders.

Once they were buried, everyone went home. As Chris, Cloud and Tifa walked on the way back home, Sonic and Elise accompanied them so they try their best to make sure no one got hurt. They also mentioned Lars, who is Devil Kazuya's sworn enemy, Sonic suggested turning to Lars for protection if necessary.

On the way back, however, the Guard Scorpion appeared and tried to kill Chris, resulting in Cloud and Tifa engaging in a Final Fantasy VII style boss battle while Sonic and Elise guard Chris.

Cloud and Tifa did all they could to attack, Cloud slashed at it with his Buster Sword while Tifa kicked and punched it. When the robotic scorpion used machine guns to fire bullets at them, they dodged and then Cloud and Tifa used bolts to damage it. They also got struck and zapped by the scorpion's tail. Cloud used a Limit Break to finally destroy the mechanical menace.

They all managed to get home without any further surprise attacks. Sonic and Elise went home as Cloud and Tifa decided to get home security and home insurance for their protection. Cloud and Tifa even set up cannons and shields while also hiring bodyguards to ensure maximum safety. With the mansion fully guarded, Chris could rest easy as Cloud said, "Sleep tight, kiddo."

"Good night, Cloud."

"Please, call me dad."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too, son."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Chris's 10-12 girlfriend, Sherry and her guardian, Claire Redfield came to Chris's mansion to help out the cause after they found out the terrible news of Chris losing his family. After all, Chris, Cloud and Tifa needed all the help they could get to protect Chris from any further danger. Sherry and Claire vowed to protect Chris and prevent him from losing Cloud and Tifa too.

In addition to Sherry and Claire, there was also Helen and Danny, the latter saw Barret as his mentor. Chris's siblings, Marlene Wallace, Denzel, Tea Gardener and Chris's grandmother, Jun Kazama also came to help him as well as Knuckles's girlfriend, Rikku.

Chris, Cloud and Tifa knew they could never have too much security or protection. They wanted to ensure that no stone was unturned and that nothing was overlooked, they also refused to settle less than the best protection.

Also pitching in were Chris's master, Yami Yugi, Tails and his girlfriend Yuffie. They were all determined to keep Chris and company safe from harm and death.

They all waited around the mansion for hours, planning to take down anyone threatening to kill them. Hours turned to days and so far, nobody came. Chris tried to feel as if it was safe, but he knew he had to fear the worst. When he, Cloud and Tifa left the mansion, they were lucky enough to not be attacked.

After a week passed, however, the Air Buster arrived with the intent of going after Chris and everyone took action. Barret accompanied Cloud and Tifa to take it down, everyone else rushed to Chris's aid by keeping him safe inside a safety bunker they had inside the mansion.

The battle against the Air Buster started off with Barret shooting at it. In response, the Air Buster turned around and shot its rear guns at them. Luckily, they all dodged.

When Tifa punched and kicked the dangerous machine a few times, it used Big Bomber and hurt them a little by blowing them up. Cloud then used bolts to damage it. The Air Buster rammed into him, hurting him. It also did the same to Tifa when she used bolts too.

Barret used a Limit Break called Big Shot, firing a explosive ball at it. Tifa also used a Limit Break called Beat Rush, kicking and punching it more aggressively. The Air Buster retaliated with Rear Guns and Big Bombers, damaging them. Cloud used magic to heal them.

To finish the battle, Cloud used a Limit Break called Braver, his Buster Sword delivered a very critical hit. Finally, the Air Buster sparked and fizzed as electricity crackles were visible on its metallic frame. It jolted and volted, then finally unreeled and exploded.

Cloud, Tifa and Barret succeeded and protecting the Thorndyke boy. Everyone cheered in triumph and celebrated their victory with a little party, though they had to help Cloud, Tifa and Barret recover from their injuries first. Once the party was over, all of the recruits decided to stay in the mansion in case anyone came by in the middle of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Master Chief, Thel Vadam, Rtas Vadum and Sanghelios along various Spartans and Elites were all hired by Sonic and Cloud to protect Chris Thorndyke. Again, they needed all the help they could get and Chris needed as much protection as possible to be safe from Sephiroth's wrath.

Also joining the team is Akuma, the antihero that sided with Sonic and Cloud. Akuma was only helping them because Kazumi requested him to. There was also Ashram and Mewtwo, who were friends with each other, they were also friends of Shinji, who asked them to help Chris, Cloud and Tifa.

Meanwhile, San is a bad guy from Princess Mononoke and her boar gods and wolf gods, San sided with Devil Kazuya, who worked for Sephiroth. Moro also sided with Devil Kazuya as well as his master Devil Gundam, who is the arch nemesis of Domon Kasshu.

After the Air Buster, it seemed rather peaceful around Chris's mansion. No forces of evil came after them, but they did not let their guards down. They knew someone or something would come for them when they least expected it. While waiting for the next intruder, everyone decided to provide upgrades to Chris's mansion over the course of a few days.

Upgrades included first aid kits in every room, an expanded safety bunker under the house, an indestructible bomb shelter in the backyard and emergency supplies like fire extinguishers.

Just as the upgrades were complete, Aps showed up, clearly sent by Devil Kazuya and Sephiroth. Tails and Knuckles rushed Chris to hide in the safety bunker.

Aps used Sewer Tsunami, making raw sewage burst out of manholes like a volcano and making everyone momentarily run inside for cover. Once the waves of the tsunami receded, Cloud, Tifa and Barret leapt into action, some went into the bunker to protect Chris while others went to their battle stations, though Cloud advised everyone to spare their ammunition for when things looked bleak.

Cloud, Tifa and Barret faced the giant teal ogre, using magic such as ice, bolts and fire to freeze it, zap it and burn it. Aps put up quite a fight and after another Sewer Tsunami, another wave of raw sewage caused the three to end up smelling bad, but they didn't back down. They wanted to save the shower for after they defeated the horned beast.

Tifa used Beat Rush to kick and punch Aps, Barret shot at it and Cloud struck it his sword. Then, they went back to using magic on it. A third Sewer Tsunami forced them to use some magic to heal.

After another Beat Rush from Tifa and a Braver attack from Cloud, Aps faded away. Everyone cheered in victory and went to clean up the damage Aps caused, which thankfully wasn't too much. While Cloud, Tifa and Barret took a shower, Chris and everyone pitched in to clean up the outside of the mansion by wiping away the raw sewage stains and using air freshener until the stink of the sewers was gone. Cloud commended them all, "Great job, everyone. Looks like Chris is safe for a while."


	5. Chapter 5

Tails enlisted the help of his mentor, Yuna of Final Fantasy X and Yuna's boyfriend, Tidus. Tidus was a Final Fantasy X comrade of Lars. He also requested the help of his mother, Sophitia Alexandra as well as his aunt and Sophitia's sister, Cassandra Alexandra.

Furthermore, the Care Bears and Care Bear cousins from 1980's Care Bear Family series are allies of Chris, Cloud and Tifa. What the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins brought to the table was the ability to do the Care Bear stare at bad guys like Devil Gundham, Devil Kazuya, Sephiroth and their servants. Because it was very powerful, Cloud adivsed them not to use it except as a last resort.

Soma Cruz and his teammates, the Swat Kats known as Razor and T-Bone, X of Mega Man X, Zero of Mega Man X, Sakura of the Street Fighter series, Ryu of the Street Fighter series and their friends, the Autobots led by Optimus Prime also served as allies of Sonic, Cloud and Chris.

While Sonic, Chris, Cloud and Tifa waiter for any further unwanted guests, they decided to play Super Smash Bros. Ultimate to pass the time, the four of them mostly just played as Sonic and Cloud in every match.

A few days later, they finally got a visit from Reno. Cloud, Tifa and Barret stepped up to the plate, Sonic even volunteered to help, everyone else hid Chris in the safety bunker again and got ready to use their weapons in self-defense, but Cloud advised them to hold their fire and advised Sonic to not hurt Reno until he said so.

Reno enclosed Tifa in a pyramid, taunting her, "Try and break it if you can."

Cloud started off by throwing a grenade at Reno, Barret fired some shots at the pyramid that Tifa was trapped in, damaging it and making it disappear. Then, the redhead hit Tifa with his Short Staff. Tifa tried to steal an item from Reno, but he did not have anything to steal, Cloud then threw another grenade at Reno, who then retaliated with his Electro-mag Rod, causing electrical damage.

Tifa used Beat Rush on him, Barret shot at him, then Cloud used Cross-Slash where he wrote a Japanese character as he struck Reno with his sword. Then, Tifa punched him and kicked him as Reno trapped Cloud in a pyramid, forcing Barret to shoot it to free him.

After a few more blows from Tifa and a few sword slashes from Cloud, Reno hit Barret with his Short Staff. Barret got back at him by shooting at him some more, then Tifa threw a grenade at Reno, who hit Barret with his Short Staff again. Cloud used a bolt and then allowed Sonic to kick Reno's ass a little.

The blue hedgehog ran circles around Reno to make him dizzy, Sonic then headbutted him a few times while spinning vertically, which was Barret told Sonic to step aside to he could finish off Reno with Big Shot. When Barret hit Reno with a big fireball, Reno said, "It's time."

Reno ran away and everyone cheered in triumph as Chris was safe again, Barret said, "Don't pity that fool. What more can they hit us with?"


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, as Sonic is getting war and emergency supplies for Chris, Cloud and Tifa, a strange man suddenly appeared, asking the four of them if they have seen a leprechaun. They said no.

When Chris argued that leprechauns are just imaginary, the man told him that just because something was imaginary doesn't mean it was not real. He then invited the four for a ride in his magical "Imagination Flying Machine" while he serenaded them with "The Imagination Song" which consisted simply of the word 'imagination' sung repetitively in various tonal inflection, it was so repititive that everyone feel alseep.

The group arrives in a place called Imaginationland, where all the beings created by human imagination reside. The imaginary creatures are all fascinated by the presence of "creators" and asked them about the leprechaun. At that moment, the strange man revealed himself to be Devil Kazuya in disguise. He set off a series of bombs, which killed hundreds of the imaginary creatures and destroyed most of the city, with Tifa covering Chris's eyes. The four fled on the back of a Draco who flew them to safety. Chris, however, was grabbed by Devil Kazuya. Sonic, Cloud and Tifa tried to stop Devil Kazuya, but he overpowered them and kidnapped Chris. The three turned around to get him back.

Devil Kazuya was holding the survivors of the attack hostage inside a security jail, including Chris. Cloud and Tifa read a note from Devil Kazuya as Chris cried out for help, Devil Kazuya's note demanded that Sonic X and its human characters be erased from history or he would kill Chris, much to everyone's exasperation.

Unsure of how to counter the terrorists, Sonic had an idea. He ran all the way to Hollywood, hoping that he could use someone's creativity to get ideas. After being disappointed by several directors, including M. Night Shyamalan, who could only come up with twist endings, and Michael Bay, who could only come up with special effects sequences, he gave up ran all the back to Imaginationland and decided to just attack Devil Kazuya himself.

Meanwhile, back in Imaginationland, Devil Kazuya took Chris and threatened to launch him at "the Barrier", a wall that separated the good and evil halves of Imaginationland. Despite Chris, Cloud and Tifa'a attempts to stop Devil Kazuya, he was about destroy the wall and unleash the evil imaginary creatures. Thankfully, Sonic came back in the nick of time and headbutted his face while curled up as a ball.

Despite being punched, being hit with a purple lightning beam from the devil's face and being thrown into the ground, Sonic managed to damage Devil Kazuya with his homing attack. Sonic delivered one more homing attack before Devil Kazuya was KO'd.

After saving Chris and calling the police to arrest Devil Kazuya. The four returned home and threw a small party so the good guys could celebrate their victory. However, Devil Gundam barged in, kidnapped Chris and easily defeated those who tried to stop him.

Cloud, Tifa and Sonic went after him again, Barret, Tails, Knuckles and Amy volunteered to help them.


	7. Chapter 7

With Devil Gundam locking Chris back up in Imaginationland, Devil Gundam destroyed the wall and a variety of evil creatures burst through the wall and killed all of the terrorists that Devil Gundam had employed to free them before turning to attack the good creatures. There was also a Xenomorph, Chris tried to break out, but Devil Gundam grabbed him and dragged him to the alien while also holding Chris in place and immobilizing Chris in his grasp so he could not escape. It looked like curtains for Chris as the alien snarled and pointed its tail at him, but Sonic thankfully ran to Chris and saved his left at the last second.

Chris and Sonic, along with Butters, the Lollipop King and Snarf from _ThunderCats_ fled through the forest and observed the evil characters torturing and mutilating a woman that was dressed like Strawberry Shortcake, except for Chris, who was terrified and looked away. As they discussed her fate, the Woodland Christmas Critters from Cartman's Christmas story appeared, suggesting worse forms of torment.

Angry that Chris saved Sonic, Devil Gundam screamed into some speakers to annouce to the park, "Find Chris Thorndyke and Sonic the Hedgehog! Find them and destroy them!"

Meanwhile, Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Tails, Knuckles and Amy were just arrested by the FBI and interrogated at The Pentagon. They tried to explain how that needed to save Chris Thorndyke, who was kidnapped and held hostage. In repsonse, a group of soliders offered to help them by telling them of a portal into Imaginationland that had been built during the Cold War and is controlled by the government.

It is discovered that the portal powers up when people correctly sing the "Imagination" song. The Pentagon then decided to send a group of soldiers into Imaginationland, led by Kurt Russell, since his appearance in the film _Stargate_ gives him more experience than anyone else. However, when Kurt revealed that the soldiers were actually going to kill Chris instead of saving him, Tifa is angry that they stabbed them in the back and attacked Kurt, but then noticed some wrong with his face because it looked like a mask. She ripped off the mask, revealing the disguise to be worn by Psycho Dad of McJuggerNugget's Psycho Series.

As the troops are sent, Tifa knocked out Psycho Dad and untied eveyone else. After the troops crossed the portal, they encounter the Woodland Critters, who gang raped and killed the soldiers. Then, ManBearPig broke through the portal into the Pentagon causing havoc before a Pentagon employee manages to reverse the portal, sending ManBearPig back into it, but it sucked Sonic and Cloud's friends through as well and the energy electrocuted Psycho Dad, leaving him dead on the portal room floor, much to everyone's satisfaction. The Woodland Critters also helped Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Tails and Knuckles and Amy find Sonic and Chris.

Meanwhile, in Imaginationland, Sonic, Chris and Butters arrived at Castle Sunshine and were brought before the Council of Nine, consisting of Aslan, Gandalf, Glinda, Luke Skywalker, Morpheus, Popeye, Wonder Woman, Jesus and Zeus. The council determined that Butters, Sonic and Chris are "the key" to taking back Imaginationland from the evil characters and stopping Devil Gundam.

Back in the Pentagon, the general, seeing that their "imaginations have run wild", orders for a nuclear missile to be launched through the portal.


	8. Chapter 8

After Devil Gundam attacked the embodiment of human imagination, Imaginationland, and destroyed the barrier within that realm separating evil fictional characters from the good innocent ones, the armies of evil characters march towards Castle Sunshine, where the last surviving good characters have taken refuge. There, Butters Stotch, Chris and Sonic have been informed that they are the key to repelling the evil hordes because they exist and therefore have the power to conjure up good characters from their imagination to fight the evil army approaching Castle Sunshine.

Meanwhile, Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Tails, Knuckles and Amy reuinted with Sonic and Chris and made preparations after seeing that the good characters were outnumbered and largely untrained for combat, but everyone encouraged them to charge the evil army.

When the FBI informed the public of the recent events in Imaginationland and their plans to attack that realm with a nuclear weapon, the decision set off a public and legal controversy over whether the federal government has the jurisdiction to do so.

On the battlefield, the good characters seem doomed. Led by Jesus, the good characters charge, but they were suffering from many casualties. Sonic suggested Chris to imagine Santa Claus, but the verison he came up with was a monstrous bear called Santa Claws. Chris is terrified and it abruptly faded away. However, Cloud and Tifa manages to help Chris master his conjuring ability and Chris was able to summons appropriate forces that join the battle and turn the tide in good's favor by focusing and imaging on the good.

Tails spun his tails like fan blades to blow some enemies away, Knuckles punched with his knuckles, Amy crushed them her hammer, Tifa kicked and punched them while Barret shot at them.

As the government was about bomb Imaginationland, Mewtwo sensed the commotion and attacked the goverment to stall the launch, Mewtwo also help Yuffie break into the Pentagon and convinces the officials to not bomb Imaginationland by arguing that imaginary creatures are just as real as real people because of the impact they have on people's lives. Yuffie also brought up that real people will die if they launch the weapon.

Shocked that the missile launch is being abruptly cancelled, the goverment receives a surprise visit from Devil Kazuya, who just broke out of jail and launched the bomb himself, causing the portal to destabilize and sucks everyone in the room, as well as the nuclear missile, into Imaginationland while Devil Kazuya escaped.

The good characters' victory is interrupted by the missile's explosion, Sonic rushed them all to safety before the missile could kill anyone as it destroyed Imaginationland and left nothing but a vast white emptiness. Seeing the explosion, Chris restored the realm with his imagination, bringing everything back to how it was before the initial attack.

Santa then stated that it was time for everyone to go home. Everyone cheered upon Chris's safe return, but Chris warned everyone that they need to crack down on security and really arm their forces.

Meanwhile, Devil Kazuya and Sephiroth were being berated by Devil Gundam for their failure as he said, "That brat and everyone he loves are supposed to be dead!"

All the bad guys tried to come up with a new plan of attack.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryu Hayabusa was an angry ninja that confronted and abused Chris while also wanting to kill Cloud since San was enraged by Chris and Cloud's special relationship with Chris's new mom, Tifa. He was also very jealous of Chris's girlfriends and when he approached Chris's home, he tried to take everything from him.

Hayate, Kasumi and Ayane were notified by Sonic, Cloud, Chris and company about Ryu's abusive tendencies and they agreed to help Chris by trying to calm Ryu Hayabusa down. When the three arrived, they noticed that Ryu went from an angry ninja to a rampaging hulk.

As the hulking Ryu Hayabusa went on a rampage to kill Chris and Cloud while also wanting Sherry's brother, Ash to marry Helen. Thankfully, Hayate, Kasumi and Ayane intervened and calmed Ryu Hayabusa down, but not without help from Eileen and Akira from Virtua Fighter.

Once Ryu was calm and no longer green or muscular, he explained his envy with all the people Chris had in his life. Chris and Cloud offered to help San find a girlfriend once people would stop going after Chris. Ryu accepted their offer and became an ally to them.

After a while of waiting, their next visitor was Sample H0512. While Ryu Hayabusa hid Chris in the safety bunker while Cloud, Tifa, Barret were joined by Red XIII.

Sample H0512 used Shady Breath and breathed out a purple mist that turned Cloud and Red XIII green. The monster also had some one eyed beetle sidekicks, one used a fire attack on Cloud and another one rammed into Barret, who retaliated with ice magic to freeze them. Tifa punched and kicked the giant beast afterwards.

Cloud took a little damage and then used fire magic to burn them. Red XIII also used fire magic to burn them some more, then Sample H0512 hit Red XIII as a beetle used a rolling attack on Cloud, another one rammed into Barret and another rammed to Red XIII.

When Barret shot at Sample H0512, Cloud used a fire attack on the monster as it then hit Red XIII again, making Red XIII retaliate with another fire magic attack.

Using Cross-Slash, Cloud wrote a Japanese character with his Buster Sword, causing critical damage as Cloud took some poison damage himself. A beetle used a fire attack on Red XIII, he and Cloud took a little more poison damage. Barret shot at a beetle while Tifa kicked and punched another. Red XIII and Cloud used more fire attacks and Sample H0512 was finally defeated, Tifa finished off the beetles.

Celebrating another job well done, everyone went inside to have a little house party, but not before helping Cloud and Red XIII recover from the poisonous effects of Shady Breath.


	10. Chapter 10

On this day, Sonic and Cloud called in a favor for Mario and some of his Smash Bros. crew to help Sonic, Cloud, Chris and Tifa. Sonic introduced Chris Thorndyke to Mario, Luigi and Peach. Chris seemed happy to meet them in person as he eagerly shook Mario, Luigi and Peach's hands, "Wow, so you must the legendary Mario!

Mario chuckled, "Yep, that's-a-me. You must be Chris Thorndyke, Sonic and Cloud told me about you. Any friend of Sonic and Cloud's is a friend of mine."

He looked at his new mom, "And you must be Tifa Lockhart. I'm-a-Mario."

Chris said, "Well Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, it's an honor to be in your presence."

Sherry pointed out, "Cloud, didn't you Mario and Sonic use to be nemesis to each other? After all, the console war between Nintendo, Sega and Sony was a thing back then.

Cloud answered, "Yeah, but we all became good friends. The Smash Bros. games are when we can all enjoy fighting together."

Sonic added, "Mario and I used to be arch-rivals during the console war between Nintendo and Sega, but we put our differences aside and became friends. Olympics, Smash Bros., we've been involved in some pretty epic crossovers."

Tifa giggled, "Cloud, Mario and Sonic, how nice to see you all together in Smash."

Chris smiled, "I know mom.

Princess Peach introduced herself, "So you must be Chris's new mom, Tifa Lockhart."

Tifa said, "Yep. Chris is my new son. All of his loved ones were violently murdered by Sephiroth."

Luigi asked, "Are you sure it wasn't Castlevania's *nervous gulp* Death that killed them?"

"Yes, as a witness, I can confirm it was Sephiroth."

Mario brought something up, "Tifa, how you don't get your own spirit in SSBU? No spirit of Aerith, no Barret, no nothing, not even additonal music for Midgar, what gives?"

"I dont know. Square Enix is pretty stingy, that's my best guess."

Luigi then mentioned, "On the way here, I have heard that Bowser is in cahoots with his new masters Devil Kazuya, Devil Gundam and worse, Yami, the master of everlasting darkness! With Bowser working for them, we could all meet fates worse than death."

Mario declared, "As the leader of the Smash Bros. army, I say that Sephiroth, Devil Kazuya, Devil Gundam and Yami all need to be crushed.

Chris concurred, "I agree."

Tifa added, "Me too."

Suddenly, they all heard a rumbling in the distance, they looked and saw the Hundred Gunner, a four wheeled vehicle loaded with guns. Mario, Luigi and Peach leapt into action, telling Tifa and Barret, "You've fought a lot, this one's on us."

As Hundred Gunner fired rapidly with Aux Artillery, Mario used his cape to reflect a lot of the bullet and damage it, he then used F.L.U.D.D. to short it out. Strangely, Hundred gunner did not explode except for the finger guns on its arms, they were now useless.

Hundred Gunner then used Main Artillery to damage all three of them at once with the three main guns on the top. While its Sensor Cannons were charging, Luigi went Green Missile on it.

After another shooting attack, Peach finished it off by digging up a Bob-Omb out of the ground and throwing it at the machine, blowing it to pieces. Mario and the others cheered, "Mission..."

Heli Gunner dropped in, confusing everyone, "accomplished...?"

The little ball of cannons with three sets of helicopter blades on top used AB Cannon on Luigi, making him fall asleep. Mario jumped towards it and punched it his fist, then threw several red fireballs at it. When Heli Gunner used AB Cannon on Luigi again, he woke up and used several green fireballs at it.

Then, Heli Gunner used Flying Drill on Mario, Peach threw her parasol at it like a javelin, impaling it and making it explode. The three cheered again, "Mission accomplished, for real this time!"

Sonic, Chris, Cloud and Tifa hugged them all, Mario, Luigi and Peach offered to stay with for overnight protection, Sonic stated, "Chris won't be safe until these bosses stop coming."

Mario then said, "I'll be sure to get reinforcements."


	11. Chapter 11

Ryu had brought along a few of his comrades to defend Chris, including Chun-Li, who asked, "Chris Thorndyke, is it? The new son of Tifa and Cloud after your parents and other caregivers were murdered by Sephiroth?"

Chris answered, "Yep, I am."

Chun-Li then alerted him, "It appears that the Spyro baddies, Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, The Sorceress and Rhynocs are in cahoots with and the Disney baddies from Wuzzles, Adventures of Gummi Bears, Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers, Darkwing Duck, Talespin, Gargoyles, Bonkers and Mighty Ducks. They have all joined together with the Insidious Six, led by Kingpin, Pinky and those frog bouncers from Rock A Doodle as well as the console war fanbase to terrorize your family and Disney characters by working together with Marik of Rare Hunters to capture you, your mother and your girlfriends."

Chris gulped, "How do you know that?"

Chun-Li clarified, "Perhaps that Kingpin, Marik, Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, The Sorceress and the baddies that terrorize both Disney and your family are siding with M. Bison."

"I see."

Morrigan then chimed in, "My godson Chris, his god aunt Lilith and I think that the Rare Hunters, the Sorceress, Kingpin, the Insidious Six, the console war fanbase and all of the Sonamy fanbrats from the rabid hatebase will stop at nothing until everyone is dead. I have heard Pyron is playing a key role in their evil plot as well as trying to eradicate anything related Chris x Elise the Third."

Chris panicked, "I know. That's why we have stop them, isn't that right, Helen?"

Helen concurred, "Sherry and I both love Chris, we don't want to fight over him, we wanted to share him so he can be both of our boyfriends. We also don't want to hate chris and especially don't want to leave Chris's side."

Sherry agreed, "Same here."

Lilith said, "I know, Helen and Sherry, the Sonamy fanbrats' influence and hatedom's influence about hatred towards both Chris and Elise are part of Pyron's work. Don't worry, Morrigan and I will not let that happen."

Chris smiled, "Thanks, Lilith."

Helen asked "What about you, Raiden?

Mortal Kombat's Raiden said, "As a sworn protector and friend of Chris, I say that hatred towards both Chris and Elise are also Shao Kahn's work."

Elise asked, "Chris and I are innocent, what do you think?"

Terry Bogard answered, "I know that you two are innocent. The Sonamy fanbrats from hatedoms of both of your fanbases are part of Geese Howards's army or Wolfgand Krausers's army.

Chris said, "Thanks, Terry."

Elise said, "Thank everyone else too."

Tifa confided in everyone, "My son and I have faith in you all."

Suddenly, Rufus and his dog appeared and Rufus pulled out his shotgun, Cloud used Bio to easily take out his dog, Raiden used his lightning powers to electrocute Raiden, Chun-Li pinned him and punched him repeatedly, then Terry used Power Wave, Burning Knuckle, Crack Shoot, Rising Tackle and Power Dunk before finishing him off with Triple Geyser, Power Dunk and Buster Wolf, sending Rufus flying high away. Terry then said, "Mission accomplished, everyone. Another goon bites the dust."


	12. Chapter 12

Crocosaurus from Wuzzles, Duke Igthorn and his ogres from Gummi Bears, Magica de Spell, Flintheart Glomgold, the Beagle Boys and Merlock from Ducktales, Fat Cat and his henchmen from Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers, Don Karnage, his henchpirates, Spigot and his henchmen from Talespin, Negaduck and his Fearsome Five, Tarus Bulba the Robo One, Steel Beak and his henchmen from Darkwing Duck, Emperor Sharga and his shark minions from the Little Mermaid, Ma Parker, the Collector, Al Vermin and his minions from Bonkers, Demona, Wolf, Jackal, Hyena and Coyote, Dr. Aton Sevarius, Fang, Thailog, Proteus, Archmage and MacBeth from Gargoyles as well as Lord Dragaunus, his henchmen and Dr. Pretorious from 1996's Mighty Ducks all came to visit.

Everyone in Chris's army took action, while Chris hid in the safety bunker, Cloud, Tifa and several other recruits began fending them off.

Cloud used Cross Slash on Crocosaurus, Duke Igthorn and his ogres, slicing them to ribbons. Tifa used magic, freezing Magica alive and shattering her, burning Flintheart Glomgold until he looked like a thoroughly cooked Peking duck and electrocuting Merlock and the Beagle Boys.

Meanwhile, Mario unleashed a barrage of fireballs on Fat Cat and his henchmen to singe them and burn them alive, Luigi scattered ice balls to freeze Don Karnage, Spigot and their henchmen, freezing them solid.

Ryu used Shin Shoryuken on Negaduck and his Fearsome Five, then used Shinku Hadoken on Tarus Bulba, Steel Beak and his henchmen. Ken used Shinpu Jinraikyaku on Emperor Sharga and his shark minions, then used Shinryuken on Ma Parker, the Collector, Al Vermin and his minions.

Finally, Cloud used Omnislash on the remaining enemies, Demona, Wolf, Jackal, Hyena and Coyote, Dr. Aton Sevarius, Fang, Thailog, Proteus, Archmage and MacBeth from Gargoyles as well as Lord Dragaunus, his henchmen and Dr. Pretorious.

In the end, everyone that wasn't killed surrendered, they all fled and screamed for their mommies. Everyone cheered as they cleaned up the remains of those that did not survive their attacks.

As the surviving villains reported the bad news to Devil Gundam, he reacted by throwing a massive temper tantrum, yelling at those that failed him until his throat hurt very badly and demanding that they all perform seppuku.

Devil Gundam roared, "I will destroy Chris and everyone he loves!"


	13. Chapter 13

One day, no enemies showed up, but Chris received a notice in the form a letter from what was called The Sinister League. There, Seto Kaiba, Giovanni from Pokémon, Marik Ishtar of Rare Hunters were some of the leaders.

The Sinister League also consisted of Gendo Ikari and their goons, like San from Princess Mononoke, Boar Gods, Wolf Gods, Moro, the Sinister Six, Kingpin from Spider-Man, S.O.N.I.C.X. of the Sonic X comic, Geoffrey St. John of Sonic comics, the Team Rocket crew, Rare Hunters, Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Odion Ishtar, Domino from Pokémon, Seto Kaiba's crew of Kaiba Corporation and their minions, the Sonic Adventure 2 fan base dedicated to Sonamy.

Also, the letter said that Shadaria was planning to kill Shinji Ikari, execute Yami Yugi and take Yugi's place. The League also theeatened to destroy Nerv HQ, Soleanna and Chris's new family, then they would rule the world and Seto Kaiba stated his intention to force Chris's sister, Tea Garder to marry him. Yami Yugi, his student Chris, Chris's family and his pals had to stop the sinister league and save Nerv HQ as well as Soleanna and everyone else.

Chris was accompanied by Cloud, Tifa and Sonic, they all told everyone else to stand watch, make sure no one broke into Chris's mansion and deal with those that tried to break in.


	14. Chapter 14

The Yoshimitsu and his robin hood thieves came to help Sonic and Cloud, Halo's robin hood thieving elite allies with Sonic and Cloud as well. They worked together to steal and rob Devil Gundam's empire, Yami's empire and the Sinister League. Meanwhile, the Halo's brutes were sheriff enforcers working for Devil Gundam, Yami and the Sinister League. As Chris and his team headed for Nerv HQ, there was a breaking news report TV with Devil Gundam addressing his worldwide audience with people in Nerv HQ bound and gagged.

Devil Gundam started off with, "Greetings, loyal slaves. Something has been troubling this world: television!"

Everyone watching gasped in hugged other people in fear as Devil Gundam went on, "Wouldn't our lives be so much richer if television was done away with? We could all revive the lost art of conversation, we could stop ranting about useless fictional characters because they would all be gone. No more anime, no more sitcoms, no more nothing! Which is why I submit to the world that we abolish television permanently. Chris, if you're watching, I am also helping Seto kaiba force your sister, Tea Garder to marry him. If you don't want that, too bad!"

The world went into a state of panic, especially Chris and his team when Devil Gundam showed a huge nuclear bomb, "Oh, one more thing. I've stolen a nuclear weapon. If you do not rid this city of television within two hours and become my willing slaves forever, I will detonate it and kill you all. Farewell."

Citizens panicked when the broadcast was over, but then it was quickly back on again as Devil Gundam then stated, "By the way, I'm fully aware of the irony of appearing on TV in order to decry it, so don't bother pointing that out."

Before the message ended, Tea Garder mumbled for help, but Devil Gundam silenced her.

Once the broadcast officially concluded, everyone fled out on the streets in panic. Chris and his friends and loved ones knew they had to act fast.


	15. Chapter 15

After seeing the broadcast, Chris, Cloud, Tifa and Sonic tried to find the quickest way to Nerv HQ. Devil Gundam taunted Tea Garder by saying her brother will never rescue her, she kicked his face, slipped out of her binding and tried to flee, but was quickly tied back up by Devil Gundam as he mocked her, "You're out of options and running out of time. Get ready for the wedding."

However, goverment agents decided to give in to Devil Gundam's ultimatum, despite Sonic's insisting to them (months before the government deem him responsible for causing a power outage) that in a world without television, nothing would be same, even go so far as to say, "The survivors would envy the dead!"

As a result, television transmitters were destroyed, television show hastily planned farewell programs and news channels all gave farewell speeches, reminiscing all of the good times that they shared with viewers, such as presidential elections and criminal hunting.

Devil Gundam gleefully celebrated the success of his plan (but also rued the fact that he didn't make more demands, including one for erasing Sonic X from history), but Sonic was determined not to give in to his friend's enemy's demands, so he rushes his friends to Nerv HQ, then took refuge in a civil defense shed and heavily improvised a show based on Sonic X after turning on a transmitter that wasn't destroyed to air it.

When Devil Gundam found out about this, he became outraged while later resignedly remarking that it ultimately was a failure and derided Sonic, "He is now one the laziest Hollywood hacks."

Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba was preparing for the wedding when Chris, Cloud and Tifa barged into his dressing room. Tea Garder was also stuck with tape over her mouth and mumbled for help as Seto locked her in his closet, preparing for battle.


	16. Chapter 16

However, the fight did not last very long because simply hit Seto's head with the side of the blade, knocking him out. Chris picked the lock of the closet, freeing Tea Garder. The four quickly rush to the office where Devil Gundam, having lost his patience, tried to detonate the bomb. However, the bomb was actually a dud and no damage is done.

Devil Gundam, outraged that the nuclear bomb didn't destroy Springfield, took Chris and Tea Garder hostage by trapping them in a burlap sack. When police officer and FBI agents tried to arrest Devil Gundam, the villain just laughed and took Chris and Tea to a hangar, where he attempted to steal a Harrier Jet (which the Air Force intended to use for a war the next day). However, he ended up crashing it into a ditch shortly after the starting point, to which Devil Gundam then rushed to an nearby aviation museum and stole the original Wright Brothers aircraft. which was an exhibit.

The commanding officer tried to stop him, but Devil Gundam took off. He was upset and lamented, "The Smithsonian's going to fire me."

Just then, two Air Force F-14s took off to intercept Devil Gundam. However, they overshot the Wright Brothers' plane and the pilots suggested that they get out and walk.

As Devil Gundam snickered at Chris and Tea Garder's attempts to escape, he stated that was planning a kamikaze mission by crashing the plane into the civil defense shed where Sonic was hiding.

He flew towards Sonic, humorously yelling, "DIE, SONIC, DIE!"

However, the plane is mechanically unable to carry out his kamikaze mission and it merely bounces harmlessly off the shack's roof. The plane lands and stalls, causing Devil Gundam to be apprehended and subdued by every cop and government agent possible. As Devil Gundam bemoaned his failed plan and how clichéd his downfall was, Chris and Tea Garder are reunited with Sonic, Cloud and Tifa.

When Sephiroth found out about Devil Gundam's arrest, he sought to carry his plans until Devil Gundam escaped. Chris, Cloud, Tifa and Sonic return home to a hero's welcome.


	17. Chapter 17

Today, Chris, Cloud, Tifa and Sonic experienced a very slow week. No bad guys came to visit, so the heroes simply relaxed for a few days and then spent the next few days gathering more army supplies.

Meanwhile, Devil Kazuya and Sephiroth were organizing Devil Gundam's escape from prison. The plan was simple, break in, murder the prison guards and spring Devil Gundam out of jail. They also to recruit other baddies to help them.

After tracking the exact jail where Devil Gundam was held, Devil Kazuya used his brute strength to topple the prison watchtowers and punch holes in the prison walls to find Devil Gundam's cell. To buy him some time, Sephiroth used his sword to slice and dice the prison guards, decapitate them, impale them, cut them in half, bisect them, etc. Other villains used their mad skills to cause numerous casualties.

It took several dozen wrong cells before Devil Kazuya found the right one, Devil Gundam felt exasperated as he asked them, "What took you two so long?!"

Sephiroth shot back, "Do you have any idea how guards work in this jail?!"

Devil Kazuya also told him off, "Or how many cells this priosn has? Maybe you can help us instead of being ungrateful?!"

"..."

Devil Gundam beat up the last of the guards, then he, Sephiroth, Devil Kazuya and the freed prisoners fled, some of the escaped convicts even became indebted to Devil Gundam and Sephiroth for helping them bust out. Because of this, Devil Gundam employed them to join his team.

Now that Devil Gundam regrouped with his crew, he sends a warning to Chris, viciously stating, "We're coming for you, brat! I won't stop until the Thorndyke bloodline is gone forever!"

Chris was scared, Cloud, Tifa and Sonic told all of the good guys to double their efforts, they were up in arms once again, waiitng for their next target.


	18. Chapter 18

While waiting for their next target, Chris pointed out that they were out of food. Cloud and Tifa told everyone to keep Chris safe as they went grocery shopping, Sonic came with them.

They went to nearest grocery store and bought enough food to feed a hundred people, Cloud and Tifa had plenty of money because of Chris's fortune. Cloud, Tifa and Sonic mostly bought pizzas, salads, sandwiches, chili dogs, various fruits and veggies, proteins and even a celebratory cake for the end.

* * *

Meanwhile, Devil Gundam, Devil Kazuya and Sephrioth negotiated with some terrorists to obtain an atomic bomb. Their new accomplices offered some firearms and ammunition in exchange for said bomb. However, when the terrorists arrived, Devil Gundam stabbed them in the back, literally and figuratively with Sephiroth's sword.

Now with the atomic bomb, they could finally defeat the heroes and win. However, Devil Gundam said, "No. Not yet. Leave the bomb behind. We'll save it a last resort."

Devil Kazuya asked, "What about the ammo?"

"We'll use that before the using the bomb. Right now, we need to send out more bad guys."

Having an idea, Devil Gundam sent out the escaped convicts to deal with Chris, his family and his friends, laughing evilly with Devil Kazuya and Sephiroth as the prison escapees marched towards Chris's mansion.


	19. Chapter 19

Hours after being deployed, the prison inmates arrived, one of them came to the front door asked, "Is there a Chris Thorndyk-"

Cloud and Tifa yelled at the inmates to go away, Cloud even used his sword to slice a lot of them to ribbons, making another one shout, "Jeez louise!"

Tifa said, "Jeez louise nothing! You want to take Chris's life, don't you?!"

"Yes, ok?! Devil Gundam's orders!"

"Tell him to fuck off!"

Everyone took action. Barret accompanied Cloud and Tifa to take them down, stating, "Time to send them home in a box."

All the others rushed to Chris's aid by keeping him safe inside the safety bunker they had inside the mansion. The battle against the inmates started off with Barret shooting at a dozen of them, giving them bullet wounds and killing them. In response, six charged at Barret, but he simply shot them too.

When Tifa punched and kicked one inmate a few times, she kicked him right in the crotch, causing immense pain. As the unlucky victim fell down and squirmed in pain, Cloud then used bolts to damage ten more.

Barret used his Limit Break, Big Shot, where he fired a explosive ball at twenty. Tifa also used her Limit Break called Beat Rush, kicking and punching fifteen more inmates more aggressively, Cloud then used magic to heal them.

Now, only five remained and to finish them off, Cloud used a Limit Break called Braver, his Buster Sword delivered very critical hits to the remaining minions, killing them all and saving Chris once again.

Cloud, Tifa and Barret succeeded at protecting the Thorndyke boy once again. Everyone cheered in triumph and celebrated their victory with a little party, though they had to help Cloud, Tifa and Barret recover from their injuries first. Once the party was over, all of the recruits went to get more supplies.


	20. Chapter 20

Finally, Devil Gundam had had enough, he growled, "If you want something right, do it yourself. I'm gonna march down there and end their lives once and for all!"

Devil Gundam marched to the Thorndyke mansion with Sephiroth and Devil Kazuya right behind him. Once they made it, everyone immediately rushed Chris to safety while Cloud threatened them with his Buster Sword, Tifa and Barrett threatened them with guns. Sephiroth said, "Give us the boy."

Everyone shouted, "NO!"

Then, Devil Gundam proposed, "Perhaps we can settle this once and for all with a little game."

Cloud reluctantly asked, "What game?"

"A staring contest."

All the people gasped, Cloud scoffed, "Are you kidding me? You don't stand a chance."

"If I win, everyone dies."

"If you lose, you and your minions die."

"Your lives are mine."

Once Cloud and Devil Gundam dropped their weapons, Tifa said, "Ready, set, stare!"

A mini-montage began. The army in Chris's home watched as Cloud and Devil Gundam go into the night without blinking. Their eyes are now red and bloodshot. Devil Gunham's eyes squinted, Tifa pointed out, "He's gonna blink! You got this, Cloud!

Suddenly, a little eyeball levitates our of nowhere and rubbed his left eye. Everyone gasped and Tifa nearly puked, but she puts her hands over her mouth to stop it. Sonic called him out, "Hey, that's cheating!"

Dozens of eyes appeared, Sephroth and Devil Kazuya tauntingly repeated, "Don't blink! Don't blink, don't blink, don't blink, don't blink, don't blink, don't blink, don't blink. Don't blink!"

Devil Gundam laughed evilly, "HA HA HA HA- Hey!"

His laugh was interrupted by Sonic shooting of the eyes with a laser pointer, "Hey, that's cheating!"

Sonic reminded him, "You cheated first! Now it's time to kiss your greasy eye sacks goodbye!

The blue hedgehog made gunshot noises as he shoots the lasers at the eyes. It lasts for about 20 seconds before the little eyes are all burnt out, Devil Gundam roared in frustration, "What have you done?! My retinas! They're burned!"

Cloud then said, "Hey! Don't blink!"

He stared hard at Devil Gundam, who was on the verge of losing again before he finally closed his eyes and blinked. The gang cheered as Devil Gundam scowled, This isn't regulation, you know."

Sonic said, "Street rules, baby!"

Then, Cloud finished Devil Gundam, Sephiroth and Devil Kazuya with Omnislash. He slashed the three villains numerous times in the air before slamming them down and killing them.

Finally, everyone who was after Chris Throndyke would never be seen again. The heroes cheered and told Chris, "You're finally safe. No one's coming to get you anymore. You family is avenged."

Chris sighed in relief, "Thank heavens."

* * *

Chris, Cloud and Tifa went the visit the graves of Chris's family members, they put flower bouquets in front of the tombstones as Chris said, "Rest in peace, everyone. Your murderers are gone and you'll all live on in our hearts."

Cloud and Tifa embraced Chris, holding him like their own child as they said, "We're sure they're happy that you're able to live a normal life again."


End file.
